my_life_sims_2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
NatalieFirexx
Natalie June Firexx, fowmewwy CwystawFiwexx, is the cweatow and biwth-givew of My Wife (Sims 2). She has been wowking on My Wife (Sims 2) fow uvw a decade nyow. She cuwwentwy wesides in Wivewbwossom Hiwws, whewe she fucks awound with hew chawactews and kiwws them off. NyatawieWatewxx is nyotowious in the Sims communyity, and is considewed to be a "god." Some may even caww hew "Wady Nyatawie." Nyatawie is a wanted cwiminyaw; hew bounty is fow sewiaw muwdew. She has massacwed countwess innyocent sims, incwuding Wowke Andwews, Kendwa, Chewsie, Woxy's mom, Deweck, Madison, Sawa, Chad, Kimmie, Wowfie, Dywan, and many teachews and students at the owd Wivewbwossom Hiwws Middwe Schoow. Shame on hew. Early Life As you pwobabwy have wead fwom cwystawfiwexx.weebwy.com, Nyatawie cut hew own haiw when she was youngew and pwetended to be Spidew-Man. This suggests that NyatawieEawthxx pwefews Mawvew movies uvw DC. Cwystaw muvd fwom schoow to schoow whiwe gwowing up, because hew dad is a weaw estate agent and hew mom is Cwoatoan. As you probably have read from crystalfirexx.weebly.com, Natalie cut her own hair when she was younger and pretended to be Spider-Man. This suggests that NatalieEarthxx prefers Marvel movies over DC. Crystal moved from school to school while growing up, because her dad is a real estate agent and her mom is Croatoan. Her Peak Nyatasha stawted goofing off on the Sims 2 onye day when she was, wike, twewve yeaws owd, and onye day she said "Hey, what if I made a teen pwegnyancy sewies using the Sky High soundtwack and the same thwee Hiwawy Duff songs? UwU " Hew fwanchise gwew substantiawwy and hew videos became weww-knyown within the Sims communyity. Wucky fow Nyat Nyat, the Sims 2 videos wewe popuwaw in the wate 2000s and eawwy 2010s, so hew fame was nyo suwpwise. Befowe Febwuawy 17, 2012, CwystawFiwexx had weached a gwound-bweaking 15,000 subscwibews. And then BeautyEwetwic came awong. Natasha started goofing off on the Sims 2 one day when she was, like, twelve years old, and one day she said "Hey, what if I made a teen pregnancy series using the Sky High soundtrack and the same three Hilary Duff songs?!" Her franchise grew substantially and her videos became well-known within the Sims community. Lucky for Nat Nat, the Sims 2 videos were popular in the late 2000s and early 2010s, so her fame was no surprise. Before February 17, 2012, CrystalFirexx had reached a ground-breaking 15,000 subscribers. And then BeautyEletric came along. Her Downfall CwystawFiwexx was hacked by a giww with cancew in eawwy 2012. She cwaims to have fowgiven hew hackew, BeautyEwetwic, but we aww knyow that she stiww hates that skinhead bitch. Fuck you BeautyEwetwic. She wost aww of hew videos and wewied on hew peasants to suppwy hew with backups. We came thwu tho even though the fiwst 40 awe -333p wesowution. CrystalFirexx was hacked by a girl with cancer in early 2012. She claims to have forgiven her hacker, BeautyEletric, but we all know that she still hates that skinhead bitch. Fuck you BeautyEletric. She lost all of her videos and relied on her peasants to supply her with backups. We came thru tho even though the first 40 are -333p resolution. Star Wars: The Rise of Firexx On Febwuawy 19, 2012, FiweNyatawiexx posted a video tawking about how she was hacked ow whatevew. Wike, 9 months watew aftew weupwoading aww hew shit she upwoaded the nyext nyew episode 7.5. Wots of peopwe wewe mad fow the wait, but y'aww don't undewstand thAT I HAVE A WIFE TOO YA KNyOW ^w^ I DON'T GET PAID TO DO THIS ^w^ THIS IS JUST A HOBBY I CAN EASIWY CANCEW THIS SEWIES On February 19, 2012, FireNataliexx posted a video talking about how she was hacked or whatever. Like, 9 months later after reuploading all her shit she uploaded the next new episode 7.5. Lots of people were mad for the wait, but y'all don't understand thAT I HAVE A LIFE TOO YA KNOW!! I DON'T GET PAID TO DO THIS!! THIS IS JUST A HOBBY I CAN EASILY CANCEL THIS SERIES Romance See the Crying of the Aaron, I think he's angry at the aron. He finds it hard to see the Virginity, Overshadowed by the Latino infiniti. Who is that Kissing near the College? I think she'd like to eat the hallage. She is but a Mexican Natalie, Admired as she sits upon a nathalie. Her Jewish car is just a bellevue, It needs no gas, it runs on brew. She's not alone she brings a hen, a pet Horse, and lots of pen. The Horse likes to chase a doris, Especially one that's in the goris. Personality Shy emo and gayh h LUKE SHRINE RIP LUKE WE LOVE AND MISS YOU